Maria Fox and Jasmine Logan info
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: This is information on Maria Fox and Jasmine Logan, that I will update on.


**I saw Tess's and Emily's and I thought I'd try it out! ****This is the information about Maria Fox and I'll be doing Jasmine later.**

**Full name:** Maria Tilly Jane Fox

**Nickname:** Vix

**Race:** Caucasian-Brittish

**Occupation:** Student

**Social class:** Middle class

**Age:** 18-19(season 1) 21(Season 2)

**How old they appear:** late teen's(Season 1) Early 20's(Season 2)

**Eye Colour:** Sapphire blue

**Hair colour, length, and style:** Brown,long,curly,tied up in a ponytail

**Weight and height:** ( Don't know her height bit she's around Ben's weight and height, but is a little shorter than Nick in Season 2)

**Type of body (build):** Skinny

**Skin tone:** Pale (but not as pale as Jasmine's)

**Personality:** She's kind, optimistic, compassionate and can be fierce and protective if anyone tries to hurt anyone she cares for,especially Jasmine, she also can lose all optimism and hope when Jasmine or anyone she loves dies, but tries her best to stay strong,knowing they wouldn't want her to be like this and her quotes she remembers from literature to keep hold of her humanity.

**Distinguishing marks (dimples, freckles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):** She has a lot of scars from various occasions during the apocalypse but many are hardly noticeable and doesn't affect her appearance much.

**Wears:** A yellow cardigan with blue short-sleeved top, stretchy denim trousers and black and pink trainers. (Season 1)

Black long-sleeved top,grey bootleg trousers and pink and black trainers, a picture locket and Lee's watch(Season 2)

**Weapons:** A katana (Jade),A thick recurve bow(Flo) and a handgun she dyed white.

**Abilities:** Fast, strong, athletic, smart and an experienced fighter.

**Hometown:** Liverpool, England

**Family:**

Richard Fox-** (Father)**

Abbey Fox-** (Mother)**

Dave Logan-** (Stepfather)**

Jasmine Logan- **(Half-sister-Alive)**

Thomas Benjamin Paul- **(Son-Alive)**

Primrose 'Rose' Poppy Kinderson-** (Adopted daughter- Alive)**

Matilda Violet Teresa Randall- **(Daughter- Alive)**

**Relationships:**

**-Lee (Deceased)**

**-Clementine**

**-Kenny**

**-Duck (Deceased)**

**-Katjaa (Deceased)**

**-Carley (Deceased)**

**-Lilly**

**-Ben Paul (Deceased)**

**-Chuck (Deceased)**

**-Omid (Deceased)**

**-Christa **

**-Molly**

**-Vernon**

**-Brie (Deceased)**

**-Luke**

**-Pete (Deceased)**

**-Nick**

**-Alvin (Deceased)**

**-Rebecca (Deceased)**

**-Carlos (Deceased)**

**-Sarah**

**-Rajeev (Deceased)**

**-Mike**

**-Jane**

* * *

**Richard Fox**

The Father of Maria.

Maria was once very close to her father when he and her mother were together, but when her granddad on Richard's side died in a horrific accident he went into deep depression, which caused him to become an alcoholic and their relationship became strained even more when her mother left them both, but staying with her father was her decision to remind herself to never follow his path.

He never paid attention to her years after that, he was always going off to drink and bringing other girls from clubs and bars, becoming a drunken, womanizing ladies man.

The last time she saw him was when she kissed him on the cheek goodbye in his sleep an left with her mother, stepdad and half sister to go to Orlando, Florida.

Even though he was a jerk to her the past 12 years and she doesn't talk about him much, she still misses him and hopes he will one day change, even now in this apocalypse.

_"You remind me of my father. __A drunk jerk for the past 12 years, which is why my mum left and had Jasmine with my step dad."_

**_-Maria mentioning her dad to__ Chuck._**

* * *

**Abbey Fox**

The Mother of Maria.

Maria grew more closer to her mother when her father began drinking, when her mum and dad divorced her mum moved to Scotland and only communicate together by phone.

When they went on holiday and the apocalypse happened she was Dave going out into the city yesterday while Maria babysat Jasmine.

Her whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

**Dave Logan**

The Stepfather of Maria.

Maria and Dave are close, with Dave treating Maria as if she was a father to her.

When they went on holiday and the apocalypse happened he and Abbey were going out into the city yesterday while Maria babysat Jasmine.

His whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

**Jasmine Logan**

The Half-sister of Maria.

Before the Apocalypse Maria only knew Jasmine from the pictures her mother sent her, but eventually met each other for the first time when they went on holiday and became close enough to trust each other.

When the Apocalypse hit Maria saved her by bashing a walker against the door and gathered her things along with Jasmines as quickly as she could before anymore came around.

They found protection in the city when a large group lead by Chloe and Austin sealed it off and were welcomed into the community, but it turned worse after Chloe was killed by a horrible man called Bruce took over.

Bruce knew Jasmine witnessed it and put a false crime on her but Maria protected her, both not believing it and not wanting Jasmine to get hurt.

It caused them to be separated for a while but when they met again Jasmine's personality changed, which strained their relationship

After escaping Orlando they became more loyal to each other, knowing they're all they've got.

However it became more harder when they came to Lee's group and Maria had a crush on Ben and they argued about it because Jasmine thinks he's just straying her away from her, and it got worse when Ben was the one who stole the supplies, causing Carley's death, along with Kat and Duck which Jasmine was really close to and even after their argument on the train Jasmine hated her for forgiving him.

After hearing why Maria forgives Ben, she became guilty and realises what Bruce had done to her, she breaks down like she did back in Orlando and begins to become less protective of Maria when she stayed with Omid, even apologising to Ben on how horrible she was to him.

When she was captured by the stranger along with Clementine, she was saddened at Kenny's apparent death along with Ben's which caused Maria too much grief

After over 2 years despite what happened Jasmine and Maria are still loyal to each other, though Maria was focusing on her son, Thomas and her adoptive daughter, Rose more than her and Clementine, since Christa looked after them, causing Jasmine to worry, as she seems to be overprotecting them, despite teaching Rose how to survive.

When she almost lost them to the river after they were attacked, she was devastated, not even speaking to anyone, but was glad when she found them outside the cabin, though Jasmine was angry and a little stressed, since Nick almost blew Clementine's brains out, she looked after Tommy.

Also she was sad hearing Jasmine and Rose's conversation, hoped Rose would understand when Jasmine mentioned why.

After Clementine was brought back to the cabin Maria wanted Jasmine to punch or kick her, because of doubting herself and Rose and blaming her for their separation, though after Jasmine slapped her with the back of her hand and told her that was stupid, she thought of the same thing and that Rose would never use her as a tool, they forgave each other and embraced as a happy family reunited.

Though when Jasmine fumed at Nick when he came to apologized Maria told her off, with her going over the line and to just put her hatred aside, she replies back that her hatred keeps her strong and we still shouldn't trust them like Christa said, making her notice that despite Maria being responsible for Jasmine she listens to someone older than Maria that she trusts, but regrets it when she finds out about Nick's mom.

In the morning Maria was reluctant to go with Pete and Nick to the fish traps as well as not wanting Jasmine and Clem to go with them, but eventually did.

When walkers cornered them at the river and Maria made a split decision in going with Nick she feels foolish for making that choice and hopes she, Clem and Pete are okay.

* * *

**Thomas 'Tommy' Benjamin Paul**

The son of Maria and Ben.

Maria was probably around 4-5 months pregnant with Tom when they reached Gils Pitstop, she was concerned about him before he was even born, not just he was her first child but he was all she had of Ben.

During the 16 months she managed to have him and he's over a year old, but felt guilty even having him, because of Christa losing her baby.  
When she almost lost him to the river, along with Clementine and Jasmine, she was devastated, not even speaking to anyone.

When she heard his cries from outside she runs out of the cabin, shocked and happy to see her firstborn son alive and took him off Jasmine the moment he saw him.

Maria spent her time in the room they were staying in with Tommy, cuddling and playing with him, after hearing Rose's and Jasmine's conversation and Clementine screaming Maria had put Thomas to sleep.

When it came to going to the fish traps she didn't want to leave Tommy in the cabin, but eventually did.

In Maria's absence Thomas was scared, but had a lot of fun playing with the others to even notice his mother's absence.

* * *

**Primrose 'Rose' Poppy Kinderson**

The adopted daughter of Maria.

After a few days after Ben, Lee and Kenny's apparent death Maria came across a 5 year old albino girl sleeping with tears on her face next to two shot mutilated corpses around a few walkers, while holding a white red eyed bunny toy backpack she named Ali.

Rose was fearfully hostile at Maria first, but relieved that she wasn't one of the dead, she tearfully explained that two of the corpses on the ground were her parents, they were killed when a group ambushed them and thought her albinism caused the apocalypse, which led to a fight and after finding them dead she just slept by them, not even eating or drinking anything for days.

Matilda took her in and raised her as her own, with Rose calling her Mom, since she found her first.

A few months go by and Maria's belly got bigger, as well as Christa's because they were both pregnant at the time.

They were in the girls bathroom and a girl came to take their stuff, and Maria defended her the girls from her, but it ended up with Omid getting killed.

16 months later and Rose is 7 years old and is kept close by Maria and her year old son, Thomas.

When they were attacked they all escaped through the river, but Maria couldn't swim due to the near death experience weighing her down and Rose managed to get her out of the water, at the cost of seeing the others go down stream.

She dragged her unconscious body to the cabin and got help for her, but after finding out what happened Maria was saddened of losing the three things she promised her dead father figure, boyfriend and possible dead parents to protect.

Also she began to think Rose only needed her to survive the sun and angry for choosing one life instead of three to save, which causes Rose to think she doesn't love her anymore, with her being her normal self when she finds Jas, Clem and Tom alive again proving her point.

But when she found out they were her friends last promise before they died she felt guilty of being angry at her and forgave her after Jasmine had a word with her.

When she had to go with Pete and Nick to check the traps she didn't want to leave her in the cabin, but eventually went along with Jasmine and Clementine.

After being gone for so long Rose began to worry about her mother, aunt and friend's absence as well as Pete and Nick's.

* * *

**Matilda Violet Teresa Randall**

The daughter of Maria and Nick.

* * *

**Lee Everett**

Farther figure to Maria.

Maria came across Lee with her sister in the woods near the Motor inn, she was unsure of him at first, but grew to like him and preferred him to be leader, other than Lilly.

She helped assist fixing the farm's swing and checking out the barn to see if it's secure and saved him from Ben's zombified teacher, by shooting it with her arrow.

When she found out Lee was a history teacher they began to bond over it throughout the weeks, sharing with what they know over their favourite subject.

She helped Lee with Lilly's suspicions of stealing by keeping a close eye on Duck and Jasmine, who wanted to help out.

As soon as the bandits attacked they assisted in getting the others to the RV and while Lilly suspected Maria of stealing Lee defended her.

She helped him out more by checking out the locomotive that blocked their path and getting the animal crackers out of the wrecked car.

And when Lee was in the alleyway cornered by walkers she stayed with him and helped him find a way out of the sewers, even admitting she thinks of him as a father to her.

When they all went to Crawford Maria helped him out at the auto shop and finding the combination codes in the school's hallway

When he got bit she knew about the bites effect and tried to rush to get out quicker, but when he fainted she knew it was too late and cut his arm off to prevent him from fainting.

While he was unconscious he took the watch of his amputated arm and gave it to him when he was conscious, but he allowed her to keep it

When she saw how much time he had left she choose to prevent him from turning instead of Clem and was in tears as much as her when she shot him.

* * *

**Clementine**

Protégé to Maria.

Maria met Clementine when she was 8 years old, 3 months into the apocalypse when she and Jasmine was brought into the motor Inn, along with Ben and a wounded teacher by Lee, Kenny and Mark.

Clem took Maria, Jasmine and Ben with Duck to do some drawing and colouring and took a liking to each other instantly.

They bonded with each other from time to time and loved her mischievous small pranks, like the time she told her she put a bug in Duck and Jasmine's pillows.

When she was kidnapped along with Jasmine Maria joined Lee on his rescue to save them both and assist them in walking through the streets of Savannah.

She even helped her get Lee into the jewellery store and chose to shoot Lee to prevent reanimation instead of letting her do it.

In season 2 she interacts with Clementine more and has bonded with her over the 16 months, despite having Rose and Thomas to look after.

She was devastated when she thought she died in the river with Jasmine and Thomas, but was happy to see them all alive outside the cabin, but guilty that she wasn't there to prevent Clementine getting bitten by a dog.

When she was locked in the shed Maria didn't want that to happen, but with seeing Jasmine and Tommy again made her sister and Rose not notice, but when she heard Clem scream she ran up to the shed and hugged Clementine.

In the cabin she apologized to her, Jasmine and Rose for doubting that they were alive.

* * *

**Kenny**

Friend to Maria.

Maria first met Kenny with her sister in the woods near to the motor inn and along with Lee and Mark went with him there.

She didn't talk to him much at first, but enjoyed the company of his son, but after saving him from getting shot by Andy he thanked her, and how much time Jas and Duck spend with each other like brother and sister made them trust each other.

A few weeks later she got to know him better and came with him and Lee to the streets of Macon to scavenge out the drugstore, when the bandits attacked they assisted each other in getting the others to the RV.

When Duck was bitten and it came to put him down she volunteered along with Lee to do it, showing how much she cared for him and didn't want him to witness his son's dead body.

After that she checked on him as they rode the locomotive to Savannah and Kenny told her Jasmine told him about her past and makes sure she doesn't lose her sister, but when hearing the plan on getting a boat Maria disliked it, due to almost drowning in Orlando preventing her to swim and was concerned on Kenny's mental health.

In Crawford, after she and Lee got back from the auto shop she helped Kenny and Brie by blocking the door from the walkers.

When Kenny found out Ben's deal with the bandits Kenny's friendship with Maria broke and wanted to leave her with him, saying Jasmine would be better off without her.

After Jasmine and Clementine got captured Maria was furious at Kenny for not watching out for the daughter he never had, causing him to slap her.

Then after a moment mentions Kat was the same with her sister and they apologized, yet were still not happy with what happened in Crawford.

When the boat was taken by Vernon and his group Maria tried to calm Kenny down and from him being angry with Ben.

After he stood up to him and were hiding out in the attic Kenny apologizes to her for being angry at the too and she forgave him, though refused having a drink of whiskey.

When Ben fell off the balcony and was impaled, Maria refused to leave Kenny behind, after Lee and Maria were pushed into the gate by him and heard a gunshot and nothing else, Maria was devastated.

In Season 2 she was shocked, surprised and happy to see Kenny alive and hugged him with Clementine and Jasmine, they talked about what happened to each other while they were gone.

* * *

**Duck**

Maria first met him in the motor inn after getting out off the woods and while he didn't talk to him much she smiled at how he and Jasmine got along.

When Katjaa revealed to her and Lee that he got bit she was upset because he and Jasmine seem to have a brother and sister relationship.

When it came to put him out of his misery Maria wanted to do it herself instead of anyone else, but after Katjaa's death allowed Lee to do it.

* * *

**Katjaa**

Maria met Katjaa in the motor inn, though she didn't talk to her when they first met she could see she was a kind person.

She talked to her a little on how the cow was doing and they allowed for her and Jasmine to go see it.

And after coming back from the dairy with a gunshot wound Maria appreciated her for treating it.

When Duck was bit she told her and Lee about it, so they could tell Clementine and Jasmine, when it came to putting him down Maria wanted to volunteer, agreeing with Lee that no parent should do something like this.

After hearing a shot and running to the woods to see she shot herself she was saddened of her death.

* * *

**Carley**

Friend to Maria.

Maria didn't talk much to Carley at first, but after coming back to the motor inn from the dairy they got along well, with Carley concerned about how Jasmine knew about bullets when she got a pair of tweezers out of her bag.

When Carley told her about that she knew who she was and what her and Jasmine have been through she was surprised and impressed, but told her not to tell anyone and agreed, after all that's happened.

When the bandits attacked she helped her get into the RV with the others.

* * *

**Lilly**

When she saw Lilly as the leader of the motor inn she didn't really like her that much, but when she came to the barn and asked where Carley and Ben was she explained to her they had to stay back.

When Lilly's father Larry dies she feels sorry for her and worries that it will get in the way of her leadership and when finding the station wagon she agrees on her about not taking the stuff.

When she checks up on Lilly after her outburst she agrees to help her on finding out if things are missing, after the bandits ambush them she went with her to help in the attack by getting her weapons as well as her things and joined in aiding the group to get out of the motor inn.

When she begins to suspect her of stealing she denies it and defends Ben and Carley from her as well.

Maria was shocked when Carley was shot dead by Lilly, but admits she feels sorry for her when she is tied up in the RV.

As the stopped and came upon the locomotive she saw Lilly steal the RV and head back on the road and just watched her leave.

* * *

**Ben Paul**

Former boyfriend to Maria.

Maria first met Ben in the woods with his classmate Travis and teacher, and had to drag him away from the scene off seeing his friend get eaten.

After the St Johns offered a deal to the motor inn and accepted it, she went with Ben along with Jasmine and had talked a little on the way there.

When Maria meets up with Ben again after escaping the barn he was relieved to see him okay.

Once they were out of the dairy Ben offered to help her and accepted it, she didn't approve of him getting stuff out of the station wagon, but didn't say a word as he only wanted to fit in.

When she went back into the woods after being patched up to retrieve the ball, Ben defended her from the bandits and she gave him a kiss on the cheek for his bravery, and during the night shared their first kiss.

However, during the few weeks he became more distant from her, which made her upset and concerned but managed to have a chance to talk to him while he was on watch.

When the bandits began to attack she helped him, Jasmine and Carley get to the RV and he thanked her.

On the road Lilly was beginning to suspect her and Ben, along with Carley for stealing and they defended one another.

When they came across a locomotive Ben suggested that she and Lee should look around with him.

After meeting Chuck they shared candy together and giggled at his face when Lee looked at him.

Then when she found out he really did made the deal she was shocked but after calming Jasmine down Maria wasn't cross with him and forgave him.

In Savannah she even forgave him for leaving Jasmine, but reminded him if he does this again walkers won't be the only thing he has to worry about.

When the group infiltrated Crawford and Ben reveals what he did to Kenny she defended him, refusing him to die in Crawford as well as saving him from the bell tower.

After Jasmine apologized to Ben and left the two of them alone they slept with each other, both losing their virginity to each other and talking about having a child, if it was possible in an apocalypse.

When Maria found out Jasmine and Clementine were kidnapped, as well as Lee being bitten they went with each other to rescue them.

In the attic she talked to him about standing up to Kenny, being proud for him and mentioned about their night, wanting to do it more often, once this is over.

But it all changed when Ben was impaled on the balcony, he told her to move on and take care of Thomas, she tearfully agreed and shared their final kiss before Kenny pulled Lee and Maria into the gate and shot Ben to not reanimate, leaving her devastated and grief stricken, but did her best to pull through and after a few months noticing her belly getting bigger she smiled and held her hand to her stomach.

* * *

**Chuck**

* * *

**Omid**

Friend of Maria

* * *

**Christa**

Friend of Maria

* * *

**Molly**

* * *

**Vernon**

* * *

**Brie**

* * *

**Luke**

Maria met Luke when she was in the cabin, when Rose went to get help after she was woken up by a nightmare.

She didn't talk to him, as she was still in grief of Clementine, Jasmine and Thomas's presumed deaths, but began to talk when Luke showed her a picture of her and Thomas when she was born.

* * *

**Pete**

* * *

**Nick**

Current boyfriend to Maria.

* * *

**Alvin**

* * *

**Rebecca**

* * *

**Carlos**

* * *

**Sarah**

Best friend to Maria.

Maria didn't meet Sarah when she was brought into the cabin, as she was unconscious from almost drowning in the river but Sarah was scared of her when she saw her.

After seeing her again she was still in her dark state from losing Clem, Jas and Tom which made Sarah not like her.

When Maria gets better after finding them, but not happy with Clementine being in the shed she apologises to her and mend their friendships by pinky swearing and crossing hearts.

* * *

**Walter**

* * *

**Bonnie**

* * *

**Rajeev**

* * *

**Mike**

* * *

**Jane**


End file.
